bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/My OC's In Other Stories
If you want to add my characters to your stories, I'll add them here if our stories don't match up time scale wise. I will add them to my story, when I do catch up. Xanthe won't have a section, because her real life counter part doesn't want to be in other people's stories. Scarlet Smith Cody Pepper Anita Robin Sophie Green Rose Harper Elizabeth Carter Brooklyn Kallicko "Oh, her? The broken branch, of our little 'family'" Derby said, looking over his shoulder at me. He shot me a look of disgust, I rolled my eyes and resumed staring into the fire. "You should avoid her, if you want to be a real Prep, she'd not normal." I heard the other boy say something, he didn't look so bad from the quick glance I got of him. But, I bet he is exactly the same as the rest of them. All false and snobbish. I could hear footsteps, someone was walking towards me. Great, another public victimisation moment. "Uhhh, hello?" he greeted, sheepishly. He sounded Australian, and had a kind sounding voice. Pity, these condescending jerks will turn him into one of them. So he spoke to me, he was probably new, because no one else spoke to me. This would be great, if I was in the mood to talk. So, I introduced my self, making sure to sound as unwelcoming as possible. "I'm Elizabeth Carter, don't you dare judge me," I informed him. I waited for the 'oh my god, are you Charles Carter's daughter?!' reaction I normally got. "Nice to meet you Elizabeth, my names Brooklyn Kallicko. How are you?" He sounded like he was being friendly, but I hadn't broken my gaze from the fire, so I don't know. At least I didn't get the reaction, I was expecting. "Nothing, just 'fitting in'," I replied, sarcastically, I made sure I air quoted 'fitting in'. "Now, go away." It was better that way, that and I just wanted to be left alone. "Uhhh, why, do I have to go away?" he asked, sounding confused. "Because I asked you to," I snapped. I sighed for a moment, then looked at him. He had a kind face, and interesting eyes. "What do you want? To come over, be all nice to me, and wait until I consider you friend. Then, turn on me, just to be 'cool' and fit in with those stuck up jerks." I air quoted 'cool', and pointed at the other Preps when I said 'jerks.' "Now, go away!" He drew back his head and glared at me. "That's not what I want at all, y'know!" he snapped. "it's not my fault you're in a crap mood, lady!" "Yeah, because the world revolves around you doesn't it!" I retorted. I stood up, and kicked the stool, I was sat on, away. I stormed out of Harrington House, I could hear him shout "Go cry!" after me. Cry? If it wasn't a principle thing, I might have done just that. I heard Derby say "Nice going, Kallicko, it's best to put her in her place and keep her there." I returned to the dorm, ready to write another 'cry for help' note, to leave at home, and try to run away again. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts